Rose Valentine Ooka
Rose Valentine Ooka is the Daughter of Leon Sieg Ooka (Genji), and Ruby Nelson Ooka, and the sister of Genji Sasuke Ooka Background Rose was born one year after Genji. When they were old enough to move and talk, she never left his side. She felt safe around him, even so Leon never paid attention to her. She could care less too, as long as Genji never left her. He never did, even in the Academy. She wanted to be just like him and get good grades just like he did, so she studied with him, she knew all the stuff that she shouldn't know for another year. A few years later when Genji was pulled away from her a lot by Leon to train, she felt lonely, she went out for a while, meeting a guy. He was tall and dressed in black, he was hidden in the shadow. He looked at her and waved her over, she didn't know what to do. She backed up and then ran back to the house. When she did, she ran to find Genji. she told him exactly what happened. When she did he ran out of the house to that area . He came back a hour later. He said no one was there. Another year when she was out in the town again, She saw the man again, the same man. By this time she had learned a lot of skills from her older brother. So she went to the man to see what he wanted. He said that he knew she sent her brother after him that day, and he ran off cause he didn't wanna fight, he just wanted to talk to her. So the two of them went off to the forest, He stopped in the middle of the forest, when they were alone. He looked at her, and he smiled showing two sharp teeth. He then moved as if he was dancing, and then he was behind her and then he dug his teeth into her. She screamed and dropped to her knees. He looked at her and said with a small tone, "When you are ready to learn how to use your power, seek me out. you'll be able to find me." he then vanished in a secant. The pain was gone by a few hours.Once she could move, she still had no idea what had happened, except for the man vanishing and biting her. So she walked back to her house. She didn't tell Genji about this, because the man was gone, and now she couldn't recall what he looked like. A few months later the two of them went out to villages far away, and met a man named Edward Kenji, who was an Assassin sent from their fathers ex-clan the Genji clan. He used Rose to get closer to the Ooka clan. When they returned to the village they saw him waiting at their house. Two weeks later they had started a major relationship, a few weeks later they got married. That same very night Edward and her were in their room of the Clan house. He looked at Rose as he reached into his bag, and pulled a sword, "Rose. I'm sorry but you are just a tool to me." he said to her as he then sliced his blade across her neck, and looked at her as she fell. Her blood pouring all over the floor. Later, after the whole clan had been killed and her brother was gone. She re-awoke, her body now feeling, different. It felt cold and she could smell the blood of her mother.She walked around not knowing exactly what happened, just having flash backs of the cut, and seeing her mothers body fall to death in front of her. She shook her head as he went to run out from the house and moved in the speed of light. She then remembered when the man had bit her, "what am I? A vampire? No those are fake", she had thought to her self. She did as the man requested. She seeked the man out to find out how to master these new found powers. She felt as if she knew where he was.